Say Me, Harry
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Destruction. Douleur. Desespoir. Compassion. Haine. Amour. HPDM. OS


**Disclaimer : Appartient à J.K. Rowling. **

**Auteur : Sebarrya (ou Seb' pour les intimes)**

**Couple : A votre avis ? **

**Note de l'auteur : Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, propos violents et parfois totalement décousu, rarement écris quelque chose d'aussi sombre. Mais bon pour les courageux bonne lecture ! J'ai légèrement changé le texte original en l'aérant un peu plus comme on me l'a conseillé.**

_**Say Me, Harry …**_

Tue moi. Brise moi. Détruis moi. Je te hais. Tellement fort. Trop fort. Frappe moi. Lacère mon corps. Arrache mon cœur. Continue. Plus fort. Toujours plus.

Ma vue se brouille. Ote moi la vie. Le goût du sang envahit ma bouche. Extermine mon âme. Ma mâchoire craque horriblement sous un énième coup. Dépèce moi. Je ne réponds plus à tes coups. Haïs moi. Ton visage m'apparaît si flou maintenant. Etrangle moi. Mes yeux perdus s'ancrent aux tiens où brille une lueur de folie. Serre moi jusqu'à m'étouffer. Ton souffle s'égare sur mes lèvres. Griffe ma peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sang. Tu m'envoies un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Fais éclater mes os. Ta main attrape mon visage. Casse mon équilibre. Tes lèvres rejoignent les miennes, durement. Fais moi souffrir. Tu mords mes lèvres avec violence. Fais moi hurler. Nos langues se rejoignent. Fais moi mourir. Tes mains griffent ma peau nue. Détruis mes dernières parcelles de raison. Je suis pris de vertiges. Lacère mon cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de battre. Je m'accroche à toi pour ne pas tomber. Extermine la vie qu'il y a en moi. Tes mains remontent le long de mon dos laissant des sillons sanglants. Brise mes côtes une à une. Tes mains encerclent mon cou et le serre. Etouffe moi sous ta haine.

Tu reprends un temps tes esprits et te stoppe. Brûle mon âme. Des larmes coulent sur tes joues alors que c'est moi qui devrais pleurer. Empoisonne mon cœur avec tes mots. C'est à ton tour de t'accrocher à moi comme à la vie. Tue moi à petit feu. Je vacille sous ton poids. Découpe mon corps à la hache. Tes coups reprennent sur ma cage thoracique. Fais s'envoler mes dernières forces. J'entends le bruit de mes os qui se brisent. Fais moi mal au point que je te supplie. Le sang vermeil coule de mes plaies contrastant avec ma peau diaphane. Souille moi de ta pureté. Tu lèches mes plaies muées par un désir étrange. Arrache mes membres un à un. Je me sens pris de nausée tandis que le désir s'empare de moi. Donne moi la mort. Tes lèvres reprennent les miennes avec violence. Lacère mon âme de tes paroles amères. J'ai envie de toi. Rallume en moi ce feu qui me ravage. Tu nous relèves. Tue moi avec ta bouche. Avec violence tu me lances contre le mur. Ravage mon âme. Ma vue se trouble de plus en plus. Laisse moi m'éteindre. Le noir commence à m'envahir. Fais le s'il te plaît. Tu me frappes me sortant de ma léthargie. Crève moi le cœur. Tu me forces à te regarder dans les yeux et me parle mais je ne t'entends pas. Ne me sauve pas. Tu pleures, je crois que tu t'excuses. Brise moi jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus marcher. Quelques mots sortent du lot « désolé », « t'aime », « Drago » « reste », « me laisse pas ». Fais couler mon sang. Tu m'embrasses avec désespoir. Ouvre mes veines palpitantes.

J'ai peur soudain. Sauve moi. Je m'accroche à toi. Répare mes blessures. Je réponds à ton baiser. Soigne mon cœur. Je ne veux pas te laisser. Dis moi que ce n'est pas trop tard. Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Me laisse pas tomber. Je sens la vie quitter mon corps. Ressuscite moi, Harry. Tu me sers dans tes bras si fort. Redis moi que tu m'aimes. Je ne te vois déjà plus qu'à travers un voile sanglant. Continue à m'aimer. Plus fort. Toujours plus. Serre moi contre toi. Embrasse moi. Aime moi. Je t'aime. Tellement fort. Trop fort. Je sens le froid de la mort m'envahir. Caresse mon âme. Je sens mon cœur ralentir dans ma poitrine. Donne moi tes ailes. Tu sers mon corps qui commence déjà à être froid contre toi. Protège moi de la mort. Je suis tellement désolé, t'étais un ange et je t'ai brisé les ailes, moi, le démon. Guéris les blessures de mon âme. Tu as tout fait pour moi et je n'ai jamais su que te faire souffrir, t'aurais du épouser Weasley. Pardonne moi mes erreurs. T'étais si lumineux, un véritable ange et moi je t'ai rendu si noir. Sauve moi des ténèbres. Je sens un froid glacial m'envahir, je crois que cette fois c'est la fin. Apporte moi la lumière. Je vais bientôt rejoindre l'Enfer et on ne reverra jamais car tu mérites d'être parmi les autres anges au Paradis.

Dis, Harry, tu crois que je verrais des anges comme toi parfois au Paradis ? Dis, Harry, tu crois que l'Amour triomphe de tout ? Dis, Harry, tu crois que j'irais en Enfer ? Dis, Harry, est-ce que tu m'aimais vraiment ? Dis moi, oui dis moi, pourquoi ça fait si mal de te quitter ? Pourquoi j'ai si froid ? Pourquoi je me sens emporté dans les ténèbres ? Dis moi, pourquoi tu me parais si loin maintenant ? Dis moi, tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? Dis, tu crois qu'on se reverra ? Dis, Harry, pourquoi tu as accepté de m'épouser ? Dis, Harry, c'est la fin, n'est ce pas ? Le grand Harry Potter sera enfin débarrassé de sa loque de mari : Drago Malefoy, c'est ça ? Dis, Harry, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Harry …

**Fin**

**C'est à la limite du supportable même pour moi mais bon j'aime beaucoup malgré toute la noirceur qui s'en dégage. Et vous ? **

**Bisous à tous, **

**Seb'**


End file.
